


Act One: The Rift

by crg1917



Series: Collide. [1]
Category: Homestuck, Scandinavia and the World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Will include tags and content/trigger warnings at the beginning of a section if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crg1917/pseuds/crg1917
Summary: A rift in time-space brings together two starkly different realities, and the general stability of day-to-day life in Scandinavia gets altered permanently.





	1. Collide. open Pandemonium.

thoughtfulMoose [TM] began a new chat with mountainKing [MK]

MK: It’s one in the morning, Sweden. This had better be good.  
MK: ...is it about Denmark?  
MK: ‘Cause if it’s about Denmark, I’m on a fishing trip and won’t be back in two weeks.  
TM: No, Norway, it’s not about Denmark. We have much, much bigger problems than Denmark to worry about right now.  
MK: Oh?  
TM: The long and short of it is that I need you to tell me if you’ve seen anything strange in your northern frontiers lately. The leftover equipment from our ghost-hunting excursion has been going mad for hours now, like some supernatural force is incoming, and it’s tracing point of origin to just about 20 km south of Tromsø.  
MK: Yeah, that’d be super easy to check.  
MK: I’ll shoot Svalbard a text.  
TM: Thanks a ton, Norway.  
MK: Okay so yeah there’s a thing  
TM: A thing.  
TM: Norway, is it possible for you to be any less specific?  
TM: Nevermind, I don’t want the answer to that.  
TM: Just… what kind of… thing?  
MK: Give me a break, will ya, he’s sending me blurry photos  
MK: It seems to be some kind of rift in the sky.  
MK: Just this white rip  
MK: I see… a large blue planet…  
MK: Kinda looks like Earth  
MK: what the fuck  
MK: ...Sweden...?  
MK: Ok, I’m going to assume that that’s what you needed to know and so I’m leaving this chat now. bed time

mountainKing has left the chat.

**Norway: be confused.**


	2. Norway: be confused.

Your name is Norway, and you are confused. Well, more confused than usual to be honest. You typically exist in a state of near-limbo, since existing in this world is an adventure in and of itself, and because you never know what dipshit antics you’ll get pulled into next time, so best be prepared. You thumb around on Facebook for a little bit, scrolling up and down, not really paying attention to anything in particular. You might chuckle at a post or two, but for the most part you’re just sort of staring at your phone screen blankly. You look at the time. It’s 01:30. The chances of you successfully going back to sleep within a reasonable period are slim. You contemplate pestering one of your friends, but they’ll more than likely be as annoyed at you as you were at Sweden. You toss on your side and check the time again. 01:33. It’s going to be a loooooooooooooong night.

You get up out of bed and smack your mouth a little. Tastes like toothpaste and nightmares. Blinking, you stand up slowly, so the blood doesn’t rush to your head, and go downstairs. You haven’t really ever wandered around your house at 01:30 before, and it’s just as terrifying as you would have imagined. Suddenly, out of nowhere--

_SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE._

You nearly hurl your dinner.

Crashed on your couch is an obviously inebriated Denmark.

_Gud faen dette_ , you swear internally. This is what you get for having an open-border policy. You know that Sweden wouldn’t bother you in person at 1 in the morning, or most sensible people, for that matter. Hungary was always telling you that you should lock your house up at night because of the immigrants, Jews, and Roma (for whom he used a slur), but you had always dismissed these as the ravings of an unwell person. And yet, as you stared at a loudly snoring Denmark, shirt partially removed and fly open, you contemplate taking up his advice, not because of some xenophobic fear, but because, frankly, you’re a little tired of Denmark taking advantage of your house like this. But then again, he is your best friend. Hell, maybe your  _ only _ friend.

The frustration subsides, as you let out an exasperated sigh, carry Denmark upstairs in your arms, clean him up, force some mouthwash in him, change him into the spare sleepwear you keep on hand _just in case_ , and carefully lay him on the guest bed. He reflexively rolls up in a blanket, and the snoring gets quieter. And then, a giant flash in the sky nearly makes you go blind. Your phone dings. It’s Sweden again.

**Norway: open Pandemonium app.**


	3. Norway: open Pandemonium app.

thoughtfulMoose [TM] began a new chat with mountainKing [MK]

TM: That’s going to happen a few more times. You might want to take cover.  
MK: Sweden, what the fuck is going on? I just discovered Denmark drunk off his ass in my house, so my patience is still existent, but can’t take a whole lot more for tonight.  
TM: I really do not know. If I did, I would tell you. But it has the potential to go apocalyptic, if it’s what I think it is. Not on a ‘the Demiurge has returned to sunder the world and start anew’ level, but not a ton better. All I’ve gathered is an intense level of supernatural influence pouring out of the rift.  
MK: Sounds like fun. Maybe it IS the Demiurge.  
TM: Don’t be ridiculous. We talked about this.  
MK: ;)  
TM: -_-

thoughtfulMoose has left the chat.

 

The Demiurge, huh? That would certainly spice up your life. You’d have to cancel your fishing trip, of course. But on the down-low, you’ve been secretly hoping for something like this. You’ve been doing some thinking, and with the direction that world seems to be going, a fresh start might not seem like such a bad idea.  
Another ding. Ooh, a friend request!

 

**Norway: open Pandemonium friend request.**


	4. Norway: open Pandemonium friend request.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] has requested to be your friend!

 

Oooh, a fish-related handle! Sure, what's the worst that could happen?

**Norway: accept friend request.**


	5. Norway: accept Pandemonium friend request.

cuttlefishCuller has added you to group chat #trollpocalypse  
cuttlefishCuller began chatting with mountainKing

CC: )(ey there 38D  
CC: I sea you troll  
MK: (゜))<< i don’t know what you’re talking about  
MK: (゜))<< i’m not a troll xP  
MK: (゜))<< well sometimes i am but that’s besides the point  
MK: (゜))<< i liked your pun  
CC: Lol t)(anks 38D  
CC: I know you LOV------E fis)(  
CC: T)(ats w)(y I am talking to you  
CC: And not your N-ERDY FRI-END  
MK: (゜))<< who, sweden?  
CC: Lol Y-EA)( t)(at guy 38D  
CC: )(-E would be GR-EAT pals wit)( Sollux  
CC: Listen )(ere t)(oug)(  
CC: If you get some W-EIRDO w)(o types wit)( double v’s and w’s IGNOR-E )(im  
CC: For your own sanity 38D  
MK: (゜))<< lol okay i’ll try to remember, whoever you are  
MK: (゜))<< say…  
MK: (゜))<< who are you? where are you from?  
CC: My name is F----EF-----ERI  
CC: As for w)(at I am and w)(ere I am from, you’ll find out soon enoug)( lol 38D

cuttlefishCuller has gone to Do Not Disturb.

**Norway: ponder.**


	6. Norway: ponder.

Well, that was interesting. Maybe worth telling Sweden about? Or would he just go off on you for bothering him as he sits in a darkened room, surrounded by computer servers and beeps and boops, and contemplates one of two things: either a) how exactly the world is going to end or b) what he and Åland are going to have for dinner that evening.

Hmm.

Hmmmmmmm…

You look back on the chat log. Your mystery person certainly seems friendly. You loved that pun, probably more than any normal person would, or should.

Feferi… that’s a unique name. Not of any culture on Earth that you can think of off the top of your head, and the troll comment seemed to come out of nowhere.

Could… could this Feferi be a troll themselves?

Nah, you reason. Trolls don’t have the brain capacity to speak in intelligible sentences, much less carry on an online chat with somebody.

Maybe she meant internet troll? But you don’t do stuff like that. But maybe… she’s the internet troll…?

Hmmmmmm…

 

**==== > Sweden: harangue your friends for help.**


	7. Sweden: harangue your friends for help.

You wipe your forehead. It’s not sweaty or anything, just kind of… oily. It smells vaguely of pizza, which is strange because you haven’t eaten pizza all week. Åland has been getting you on a better diet recently, so why you’re exuding grease is a little disconcerting. But not quite as disconcerting as the phenomenon current happening in Norway’s sky.

This is really not what you need to have happen right now. This week has already been plenty eventful, what with Denmark’s trip to the hospital to remove an errant Lego that had _somehow_ wound up lodged in his esophagus. And as if that wasn’t enough, you just _had_ to come home last night to discover your sister fucking Finland on your new kitchen table. Where you _eat_. You know it was Finland’s idea. The way he looked at you, with that knowing broad and sinister smile as he was bent over, immediately kindled your deep-seated anger at everyone and everything. The mere thought of Finland’s genitals hitting the same place that you had eaten breakfast that day is enough to make you want to take a road trip to Helsinki in a tank.

And now this. A rip in time-space. Just perfect. Perfect! And you know that you’re the only one caring right now--Norway is probably hiding under his bed, and you’re not even sure if Denmark is awake right now. And frankly, you don’t give a shit as to what Finland is doing.  
You lean back in your office chair. It creaks slightly. The only other noises are the whirring of the computer fan and your slightly labored breathing. What could possibly cause a rift between dimensions? Well, multiple things, but few that don’t involve reading science fiction books. You decide to ask around and see what other people think.

 

[open Pandemonium]

thoughtfulMoose [TM] started a new group DM: #apocalypse  
thoughtfulMoose added mountainKing [MK] , beerGhost [BG], perkelePerkele [PP], and bananaDemon [BD] to #apocalypse

TM: Get ready for this.  
BG: 4 wut  
TM: The apocalypse.  
BG: lol @ sweden  
TM: >:/  
BG: :P  
BG: w8 holdup  
BG: im getting a msg  
BD: yeah wait hold up what’s happenin now  
TM: There’s a rift in time-space over Norway right now.  
TM: I have exactly zero ideas about how this happened.  
TM: Hence why I’m messaging you.  
TM: Do you have any ideas?  
BD: hmm  
BD: sounds perplexin  
BD: i’d suggest some sort of supernatural pact was made, but you guys would probs laugh  
TM: Frankly, I’m considering all options.  
TM: I’m half-expecting Cthulhu to be involved somehow at this point.  
BD: lol  
BD: but ok seriously tho  
BD: you might not be entirely wrong  
BD: i’m rather familiar with these kinds of happenin  
BD: what i would suspect is some sort of pact between a deity or deities of our realm and those of another to open some kind of portal  
BD: and before you get all atheist on my ass  
BD: someone with a pipeline to magical powers would also suffice in this case  
BD: and no i haven’t made a pact of any kind recently, so shut up  
BD: i can ask my sister if she can detect a source  
BD: if that’s any help  
TM: That would certainly be a step in the right direction.  
TM: Thanks, Iceland.

bananaDemon has gone to Do Not Disturb.  
thoughtfulMoose has gone to Do Not Disturb.

BL: w8 guys i got a weird msg  
BL: u might wanna hear this  
BL: from some1 named hold up  
BL: terezi  
BL: weird as shit  
BL: called me a troll  
MK: holy shit you too denmark?  
MK: i got messaged by someone named feferi  
MK: who also called me a troll!  
MK: but they used fish and sea puns so i think they’re okay.  
PP: :knife:  
MK: oh my god finland.  
MK: please speak human.  
PP: Sain valvotuissa myös.  
MK: that’s not much better but i’ll take it.  
MK: what was their name?  
PP: uuuuuu... Kanaya.  
MK: well keep us posted.  
PP: Joo.

beerandLegos went to Do Not Disturb.  
mountainKing went to Do Not Disturb.  
perkelePerkele went to Do Not Disturb.

**Narrative One: FROM T3RR4 W1TH LOV3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers.
> 
> I have temporarily removed the chapter that came after this, Narrative One. I have had an epiphany about where I want the story to go, and this, combined with a unsettled attitude about the chapter in general, have caused me to pull it.


End file.
